


Just some platonic Karma and Gakushuu fluff no one asked for

by Yello_turtur



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, I'm not good at tags, OK byyyyyyye, Oh and enjoy I guess, Yes again, angst-ish, if you don't like dont read, karma and gakushuu are twins, karma thinks his bro is cool, platonic fluff, they're around 9 years old, they're at a park, ummmm, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yello_turtur/pseuds/Yello_turtur
Summary: Gakushuu is sitting alone and karma asked if he wanted to play.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Just some platonic Karma and Gakushuu fluff no one asked for

They're around 9-10 years old don't ask where the parents are, because I dunno.

Gakushuu sat at a wooden desk in a park, alone. He had tagged along with his twin brother, Karma, Karma always had more friends than gakushuu. Right now Gakushuu was working on homework he got in class today, he didn't really mind doing it, the rest of his class though...eh.

Just as he was around halfway a familiar voice asked a question.  
"Hey Shuu, Do you wanna come play with us?" Gakushuu looked up to find his brother standing before him with a bright smile covering his features and hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.  
"I can't." Gakushuu simply states and goes back to his work, but his red head brother stayed right where he was.  
"Why not?" He asked, a hint of irritation in voice. "Its gotta be super boring just sitting here." The small boy said leaning on the table slightly.

"I have to do my work." The strawberry blonde says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Karma face turns to one of question.  
"You don't have to do it." He says drawing out the 'a' in the have and rolling his eyes.  
Gakushuu looks at his twin with utter confusion.  
"Of course I have to," He starts. "If I don't, I won't be the best." His voice quieting at the end.

Now Karma was really confused  
"Why do you have to be the best?" He asked, head tilting to side. Now Karma was sitting beside his brother, his friends probably still waiting.  
"So people like me." Came the response, voice laced with sadness. Though his brother was sad, Karma couldn't help but laugh at that statement.  
"But heaps of people already like you!" He yelled, jumping up and smiling like a maniac. Gakushuu felt irritated that his brother would lie to him.  
"Oh yeah, who then?" Gakushuu snapped, immediately feeling bad when he saw the hurt expression on his brothers face. The red head looked to the ground with a sad expression.  
"I-I like you, you're my brother, and you're the coolest person I know." His voice sounding less sad at the end. Gakushuu was surprised at this, he never thought about that. Gakushuu sprung off the seat and launched himself at his brother giving him a full on tackle hug. "Thank you." He whispered, tears pricking his eyes. Karma slowly returned the hug, a small smile on his face.

After a while Gakushuu pulled back and smiled at his brother, taking his hand.  
"How about that game then?" He asked, after all he didn't have to do his work.

Karma smiled back at him then looked over to his friends. "Yeah." So then Gakushuu was pulling a laughing Karma across the park towards the group of friends.

Not today at least.


End file.
